shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Card Pirates
The Pegasus Wing Pirates is a coming crew of the West Blue. The crew travels all over the world finding themselves now traveling the Grand Line. After numerous trips through the Grand Line, Calm Belt, Blue and West, ultimately, the crew was forced to divide each to their own way to become the most powerful crew, once they hit the Sabaody Archipelago. for two years, during the time skip, the team trained intensively to grow stronger and prepare for New World. After reunification, Baster Alex pirate ship introduced the new and improved crew Giant Wings MK2, which is now the current pirate ship. As of now, the team is worth a total of 1,237,000,000. Jolly Roger The roger Pegasus Wing Pirates is different from normal not being a skull and crossbones on a black flag. The Pegasus Wing Pirates Jolly Roger is the head of a blue horse with two wings. The Jolly Roger was created by Wall Graner to represent the power of the Animal Spirit Style. Crew Members Wall from the beginning invited people who were outcasts (Karin and Foster) or even arrested (Kain and Inoe) as him. The crew is made by a former master Rokushiki Marine who was sacked for freeing prisoners in the past. A swordsman king of an ancient tribe of human animals who was arrested for being against Navy. A former prisoner of navigator impel down. A former doctor who was known worldwide withdrawn due to his devil fruit. A martial arts master who was arrested for using a style of fighting prohibited. A talented musician who has a devil fruit which made him leave the career musician. The Pegasus Wings have two users Akuma: Dex and Foster. The crew also has two master Marial arts Wall (Animal Spirit Style), Annie (Overpower) and Jaike (Kenpo Raitoningu) Crew Strength Even if the crew is relatively small in number, with only 9 people in its ranks, the Pegasus Wing were able to prove themselves as a strong group, capable in its own respect. While each member is powerful in his own profession and are able by themselves, their captain tends to overcome them as a well rounded power. On his own, he managed to overcome sea monsters, entire squadrons of Marines, and even seemingly defeat powerful opponents. The four most powerful members of the crew are known as the four beasts. Members are Wall Graner, Baster Alex, Foster Tailer and Dex Mainer these members are known as the most dangerous members of Pegasus Wings and Pirates have the highest rewards. Professions and Capabilities Bounties |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Dreams Like many characters in One Piece, all members of the Pegasus Wing Pirates have a dream you want to accomplish, and thus ended up joining the crew with hope that would further their personal goals. Each member of the crew want to help the others achieve their dreams. Member's Dreams *'Wall' dream is to become the king of pirates together his companions. Wall also dreams of joining a crew with powerful people who have been arrested or prevented from following their dreams. After the timeskip Wall says he now wants to protect all the people important to him. *'Baster' dream is to build the best ship of all time a vessel capable of navigating both the seas and the skies. Baster shows not give up on your dream no matter what happens. When baster improves Giant Wings making it the Giant Wings MK2 shows it to be quite proud because his dream is taking place. *'Kain' dream is to become the best swordsman of all even better than Mihawk. Kain shows be determined to realize their dream with only a sword that is able to break everything. Changes After Two Years The Pegasus Wing Pirates have changed a lot during the time skip. Having trained bastanto each to become the strongest pirate crew and carry each his dream. All are separated during the battle against Chaos going each train to an unknown island. Baster improved the ship's crew Giant Wings making it the new and improved now able to really fly the Giant Wings MK2. Trivia Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:Pegasus Wing Pirates